1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a belt controller, and more particularly to a belt controller, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a recording medium storing an image forming control program that adjust lateral misalignment of a belt in the width direction perpendicular to the direction of rotation of the belt.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, the position of a rotating belt is corrected by detecting misalignment of the belt in the width direction perpendicular to the direction of rotation of the belt and controlling the inclination of a roller that supports the belt according to the degree of misalignment between the actual position of the belt and a desired position. This feedback control technique has been suggested as a method of adjusting the position of a belt provided for an image forming apparatus or the like.
FIG. 7 illustrates an example of such feedback control technique disclosed in JP-H11-295948-A. In FIG. 7, a belt drive compares the data detected by a belt edge sensor with edge-shape data, and corrects a positional change in the width direction of an intermediate transfer belt based on the result of correction.